France's Team Guide
The song of the revolution echoes through the court! Clad in love and beauty, the knights of love In the tennis world, they are ranked 3rd. It is noteworthy to say that this strength comes from each player’s strong individuality. Because they’re full of love and passion, they show us a novel way of tennis. France’s Fundamental Aata *Surface area: 544000 km² *Population: 66990000 *Capital: Paris (Population: 11000000) *Language: French *Currency: Euro Country Freedom, equality, love for tennis! The country where “Jeu de paume” originated. It’s the land where various cultures bloomed and the prototype of tennis was cultivated. During the middle ages, French nobility befriended “Jeu de paume” during their breaks, which became the pioneer of the current tennis. Even now a lot of the population competes in tennis, and it was also chosen as the host country for the U17 World Cup 2 years back. The Seine river and the Eiffel tower...2 years back this city hosted the tournament. In such a stylish towns-cape there are also Japanese food shops and Onigiri shops. It’s a country that overflows with gourmand-ism. Team They recognized the artistic value of the spectacular runway and the match..!! With the posing match and the drama-like stage, the French representatives nailed down the gaze of the crowd. With their great individuality, they are top tier athletes and at the same time it can be said that by the way each of them expresses their way of tennis, they are also top tier artists. Because of the player’s creative presenting and photogenic play, the world gives them a high rating. Schedule *00:45-05:00 Sleeping *05:00-06:00 Revolution’s dawn *06:00-07:00 Body maintenance *07:00-11:00 Individual training (Free choice) *11:00-12:00 Photo session *12:00-13:00 Lunch *13:00-20:00 Beautiful body training *20:00-23:00 Dinner and Strategy meeting *23:00-00:45 Time to talk about love 05:00-06:00 Revolution’s dawn - All the members look at the daybreak and take a pledge on the aspirations of the revolution. They sacrifice sleeping time for the revolution. 11:00-12:00 Photo session - It’s a task of the players to communicate with the mass media. Since they have to assemble for journals and magazines, thy also have to arrange the sales of their photobooks. 13:00-20:00 Beautiful body training - Taking Camus as center, he aims for the ability to take decisions during a match and beauty. (TL note: This part is weird) 23:00-00:45 Time to talk about love - It’s ample time for the love essential for victory. In fact, what they’re doing is a mystery *'Captain:' L. Camus Do Charpentier (3HSER) *'French representatives supporter:' Camus’ racket. It’s the captain most treasured wife. On its guts shines a ring. Training Let me do a Ichidanketsu! I get plenty of training opportunities to strengthen my area of expertise gozaru! It’s super fun to grow together with my friends gozaruyo! Osval It’s also permitted to bring your own training materials. Uniform The garments are as abstract as those of a super model! Both the French and the other countries have observed that putting the jersey over a naked body is becoming the next trend. The elegant design is also fitting for royalty. While it’s sportswear, its design is refined for popular use under the high society. The “Country of love” ’s name is shining on the chest. With the arrangement of white as foundation to red and blue, the whole body represents the tricolor. The country’s name on the chest is finely arranged over the heart. *'Tristan:' The first part of directing a charming match is the clothes. I’m worried I’ll be banished if they fit me too well. Category:Fanbook Pages